You Can't Look Back
by Rose Briar
Summary: There is a group of girls who find a magical diary and wake up in Hogwarts. They are gifted with powers and befriend the popular James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. The girls name themselves Lilly, Rose, Leia, and Narcissa. Please read and review!
1. The Diary

Disclaimer: "Lalalalalala......." A lonely figure stands in a field of wild flowers picking........ well flowers are SO unoriginal, so she's picking pineapples. Well in the field of wild flowers while picking pineapples she sees a lovely British lady writing while sitting under a tree. The girl starts heading towards the lady when she stops dead in her tracks. She realizes who it is so she starts running towards her. When she reached her she did what any ordinary pineapple picking, wild flower field dancing girl would do.................................................................................................................................... She tackled JK Rowling to the ground and started beating the crap out of her with pineapples. She then was sued and wasn't allowed within fifteen thousand feet of her. She now is so poor she is forced to write stories on fanfiction.net for a living with the computer that she can't afford. The morale of the story: Don't beat up grumpy authors with pineapples just to see them scream.  
  
No, I'm joking, JK Rowling really does own all the Harry Potter characters (looks side to side) BUT the four girls who are my main characters are based on my friends and hopefully some of the ones you've never heard of are mine. Peace out, enjoy my story!  
  
Author's note: I'm giving the girls new names and pay attention during that part because I will often go between their real names and their new names, sry......... I'll try my best.  
  
****  
  
You Can't Look Back  
  
Ch.1 The Diary  
  
****  
  
Natster opened the Diary and read.  
  
'Dear Diary,  
  
Today I found a diary in my room. It was blank but then words appeared and it looked strangely like my handwriting. It wrote, 'Read this out loud.' So I did. Then it wrote a poem ,  
  
"One day so soft and sound  
  
A book appeared and hit the ground  
  
This book can transform you to a land  
  
Where you can meet other man  
  
It will show you what you lack  
  
But, alas, you can't look back"  
  
Then it wrote," dear Girl you can escape just sign here." So I pondered. The ever curious person I am I signed it.  
  
Natster P.'  
  
Nat stared at the book. Obviously she had written it. Or maybe this was a sick joke. No sooner had she thought this words appeared.  
  
"Yea. Nat it's you. Trust yourself, sign it."  
  
Nat fingered her pen. 'No it can't be real,' she thought. So just to show her friends (who were obviously playing a trick on her) she wasn't scared, she signed it.   
  
Natster P  
  
****  
  
Okay that was the first chapter. How was it? Trust me, it gets better....... let's just say the girls didn't expect that they would be transported to Hogwarts Hehe. Anyway, please review. Please................................................. (gets on both knees and begs, Please! She cries and then gets bored. She decides to go pick pineapples in a wildflower field. Does this sound familiar?) 


	2. Woke up at Hogwarts

Disclaimer: (Throwing pineapples at JK Rowling) "Yea, Yea. She made up Harry Potter as many know and I, I repeat, I didn't.  
  
****  
  
Nat woke up suddenly. She saw a dark lake and tiny boats scattered through out it. Carriages were moving without horses not twenty feet away from her.  
  
"Finally," a familiar voice said.  
  
Nat turned around to see a tall brunette with brown eyes wearing her pink silk pajamas.  
  
"Erika where are we," Nat asked.  
  
"We don't know. Apparently we all blacked out and when we woke up we were here," a girl with blonde hair and black eyes said.  
  
"Caitlyn what are you wearing," Nat asked as she started to giggle.  
  
"I was taking a shower when I blacked out." Natster looked at Cat's damp hair and towel clothing again but still couldn't stop laughing.  
  
  
  
"Britt's here too," Erika finally said when Nat stopped laughing.  
  
"Where?"  
  
Nat turned her head fast and almost smacked it into Britt's leg. (A/N: Nat's sitting down everyone else is standing.... you perverts!)  
  
"Hey Britt!"  
  
"Hey," a pretty slightly short girl with black straight hair and black eyes said.  
  
"Where'd you hair go," Nat asked.  
  
"Mom cut five inches. It's at my chest so it's still long."  
  
"It's weird."  
  
"Not as weird as your red fluff you call hair, Nat."  
  
"Hey! That's mean."  
  
"In case you haven't notice we're in some place we don't know for reasons we don't know. Maybe I'm asleep," Cat commented. "Ow! What you pinch me for?"  
  
"Well Cat, if you're sleeping that wouldn't have hurt, duh," explained Erika.  
  
"Hey why don't we go to the castle and ask where we are?"  
  
"Oh yea, Nat..... Why don't we go to the people who we don't even know and ask for a map, maybe even tea. They could be axe murders for all we know," Britt said.  
  
"What do you suggest then?" When Erika didn't get the answer she wanted from Britt she looked at each of them.  
  
"Yes Cat," Erika asked as Cat frantically waved her hand.  
  
"We go to the castle......"  
  
"Hey, that was my idea," whined Nat.  
  
"But we change our names in case the ax murders want to chop us up into little tiny pieces."  
  
"How will that help," Britt inquired.  
  
"Well........ it won't. But in the case that they say tell me your name or die, and tell our real names they might say Now tell us your real names or die, they won't believe us when we repeat our names so we should make up names."  
  
"Did that make sense to anyone?"  
  
"No, but we do need to castle and new names won't hurt."  
  
"So what names should we make up, Erika......... Cat........ Nat....... any ideas?"  
  
"Oh....... Oh........ I know!"  
  
"Yes Nat?"  
  
"We should look in this Diary that I read before we all blacked out."  
  
"What," The girls yelled in unison.  
  
"Oops......" Nat opened the book. It was blank except the poem and Nat's signature.  
  
"How the hell are we supposed to read this in the dark?"  
  
"Britt, we have time for questions later. I'm fucking freezing. Let's go!"  
  
"No, we need names first," Erika said as she stopped Cat.  
  
"Well we better get some fucking fast!" The book stated glowing and words started appearing in it.  
  
'Dear Diary,  
  
We finally made up those ridiculous names. I'm Lily, my favorite flower. Erika's Rose because she loved the flower idea. Britt is Leia, I suppose because she loves Star Wars, and Cat is Narcissa, because her favorite word is Narcissism and loves calling Erika, I mean Rose that all the time. I loved it. You should have seen Rose yelling at Nissa, that's what we'll call her. Oh I have to go I have a busy day at Hogwarts.  
  
Luv, Lily'  
  
"Wow...... Hey where'd it go?"  
  
"It must have disappeared because you or maybe because all of us read it," answered brilliant Brittany.  
  
"Okay we got the names can we go now," asked Nissa. They headed towards the castle.  
  
  
  
"Wait a tick, you call me Narcissistic? I've never heard you say that. You think I'm selfish? That's rude miss........ miss...... Goody-Goody-two-shoes."  
  
"Goody-Goody? Me?"  
  
"Yea!" They walked into the castle and Lily and Leia looked like they were trying to ditch the them but Erika and Cat were absentmindedly following them. The two didn't notice that Leia and Lily had opened the door of the great hall and a great mass of kids were staring at them. It was quite a sight since three of the girls had slinky pajamas on and one had nothing but a towel on.  
  
"Just because I don't sleep around!"  
  
"Woe....... I'm not a slut!"  
  
"I didn't call you a slut just easy!"  
  
There was a quick silence as Cat's words sunk in. At that moment the only two people in the great hall that were talking were two boys at a table labeled Grffindor. It was a tall thin boy with untidy black hair and a tall handsome boy with casual hair and daring eyes. They were sitting the closest to the group of insane girls so only Britt and Nat could even hear their whispers.  
  
"Damn........ Think I could date her Prongs?"  
  
"Which one, the one with nothing but a towel on?"  
  
"No, the easy one........"  
  
"Padfoot, I swear one day a girl will refuse to go out with you and what will you do?"  
  
"It will never happen."  
  
Finally Erika said something. "How Dare you bitch," she spat out.  
  
"Ahh...... Rose.........," Caitlyn finally realized that there was an audience.  
  
"What is it you little..."  
  
"Quite a first impression you two made," Britt mumbled under her breath.  
  
After a long moment of silence, Dumbledore stood. "I'm sorry for this but these are the foreign exchange students from America and it seems they have had a bit of confusion about the date of the sorting. My apologies. Will you four come up to be sorted and then report to my office for the proper attire?"  
  
The four shyly walked up to the front of the room confused.  
  
"Don't be afraid, try me on," a hat said almost causing the girls to scream out in surprise.  
  
"Sure why not," Luna sighed but enjoy the idea of sitting down with only a tee-shirt on so she stood and slipped the hat over her head. "Brains, bravery, loyalty, and kindness. Grffindor," the hat cried out.  
  
Lily went after. "Kindness, friendship, enjoyment of fun things, bravery, and love of freedom. Grffindor," The hat cried out.  
  
Then followed Nissa. "Ahhh, finally...... You wish for freedom, love breaking rules but only if you're not caught, will seek revenge and often are brutal about it. Dear girl you belong in Slytherin!"  
  
"NO I Don't you stupid hat! I belong with my friends!" The great hall was dead silent. This was the first time someone refused to go into a house.  
  
"Dear foolish girl....... You won't be as great in Grffindor as in Slytherin."  
  
"Too bad, I don't give a dam you shitty hat! I'm going to Grffindor!"  
  
The hat went silent for a while and then said in a small voice, "Fine go to Grffindor."  
  
It was Rose's turn next but the hat said something before she put it on. "You don't need to try me on. You four cannot be separated. Grffindor."  
  
"Sure whatever," Rose replied.  
  
They left and followed Dumbledore to his office while students started talking wildly about the four new girls.  
  
"Well on the bright side they'll remember us," Erika commented.  
  
"Yea, for not wearing anything the first day of uhhhhh.......... is this a school," Britt mumbled under her breath.  
  
They made their way to Dumbledore's office with a very confused and scared looking Dumbledore. (A/N: That's a first.)  
  
  
  
****  
  
Hey I hoped you liked my second chapter! Wow, that's the most chapters I've written. Well hoped you liked it. Next chapter Dumbledore will give the girls a surprising interview. You know since everyone is changing the names of reviews, I think I'll call mine Analynnes, after my friend and to piss her off. Everyone please do a Analynne! (Hehe)  
  
I'm bored so I'll ask a question, so far out of the four girls who do you like. (Hint Hint: The right answer is Rose)  
  
Luvs yah! 


	3. The Interview

Disclaimer: Yea, Do you really think I would be posting stories online if I owned the Harry Potter series? Wow that's kind of sad.  
  
****  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Dumbledore, where are we," Leia asked. Dumbledore took a long pause as he studied the girls now clothed in Hogwarts robes.  
  
"These are itchy," Nat whispered to Cat.  
  
"If you wish I could make it another material..... wool, cotton, silk, you name it."  
  
"Ummm.... Mr. Sir. Dumbledore, if it isn't too much of a problem can I have silk," Erika asked.  
  
"Anyone else?" The three other girls raised their hand.  
  
"Okay. Now that you're comfortable...... You are in Hogwarts, the school for witches and wizards."  
  
"Wizards," Nat whispered as she signaled to Cat that Dumbledore was crazy.  
  
"You mean to tell me that you are muggles? Dear girls that is quite impossible. You couldn't not have magic and be able to see Hogwarts much less be inside it's walls," All four girls eyed the book Nat had on her lap.  
  
"Ahh..... Lily, do you have something to show me?" Nat turned a deep red.  
  
"Yes sir, I mean no, I mean......" She handed over the journal. Dumbledore took it and tapped it with a wooden pole. He muttered hilarious sounding words under his breath. The girls exchanged looks of utter confusion and worried for Dumbledore's sanity.  
  
"Oh my........" The book had started glowing. This time it appeared in a series of symbols of symbols and letters that the girls immediately recognized. It was the four's secret language. It was long but Britt easily read it.  
  
  
  
'Don't let Dumbledore keep the book. He's to be trusted but the book will be stolen. You should tell him what little truth you can without lying. Trust yourselves.'  
  
"The truth is Mr. Dumbledore....... We don't know how we got here or why......... But we know it has to do something to do with this journal." Dumbledore looked strangely at the book and then looked sadly at the pitiful girls.  
  
"Well...... I'll try to make you feel more at home. You poor girls ask me if you need anything. As for school, I would put you with the first years if I thought you wouldn't absolutely hate it. We'll see what powers you may have. You will start school on Monday. As for right now...... Go to the feast and enjoy your weekend."  
  
The girls headed to the great hall but stopped by a bathroom. They ignored the creepy ghost that was lurking by them. She seemed to have come just to see what all the fuss was about and clearly didn't wish to talk. But when the girls starting side glancing at her she cried and plunged into a toilet.  
  
"Wow. Britt you saved our butts," Cat commented.  
  
"Yeah. So do you think we are in a nut house or do you think it maybe possible there's magic here," Erika asked.  
  
"Well after waking up here and all the crap appearing in the journal, we are in no position to be dismissing the possible idea of magic,"Nat answered.  
  
"Journal....... shit! I forgot to get the journal!"  
  
"So Britt? We'll just ask him for it tomorrow," said clueless Cat.  
  
"No! We have to get it tonight or it is going to be stolen. Then we will lose our only way home." 


	4. What crawled up your butt and died?

Disclaimer: I am not a middle age woman named JK Rowling. I'm a teenager just having fun doing art, acting in plays, and flirting with both guys and girls. No, just kidding (or am I? -dramatic music-).  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't written in like a year but I got bored of this story and was writing it but not typing it. I had a great plot but it was full of unrealistic situations and sex. You're probably like so, what. Well. I'm just telling you just in case this story is random. That well, it's about my friends and we are random. Okay never mind.  
.

.  
**….**

**.  
**  
"Lilly. Get the fuck off of me! I will not give you a piggy-back ride," Rose cried out. Lilly gave up and fell to the ground. She quickly got up but right as did Rose fell down, with Luna on top of her. "THIS IS IT!!!! WHY THE FUCK WON'T YALL LISTEN TO ME????" She got up and started walking ahead of them, ignoring the comments of her friends. She soon got bored, like she always does, and returned to the group. As soon as she did, she noticed that Nissa was giving Lilly a piggy-back ride. Luna and Rose tried to ignore them and eyed the small group of guys talking beside the bathroom.

They made their way slowly back to the great hall. "Okay, ready," Luna asked. "As much as we'll ever be," Nissa answered. "So, anyway… I say. Do you know the muffin man," Lilly said to Rose, who both were unaware of the what was happening. They both giggled uncontrollably and the other two rolled their eyes. "Yes, we're ready," Lilly answered as soon as they caught their breath and realized where they were. "Are we now," Rose asked, one eyebrow up, as she ran a finger down both Nissa and Lilly's arms. They pulled away and the three of them started walking through the door, Rose followed. Of course, they took the area at the end of the Grffindor table. The room quieted as whispers took over. "American girls I hear are……." and, "Do you know that in America…….." took over as the girls awkwardly started to eat. Rose and Luna glanced around, screening the room for cuties. They spotted a group not ten feet from them and started whispering which meant that Rose was asking Luna to speak up while Luna was asking Rose to quiet down. The other two girls were stuffing their faces until they realized that they were being left out of something. "What is it," Nissa asked, already knowing the answer. "See that group of cuties," Luna said directing the group with her eyes. "Who, them," Lilly asked a little too loudly and staring a little too long. All three of the girls glared at their clueless friend. "Natalie," Rose hissed under her breath, "we WERE talking in secret." "About us, I hoped," a smooth boy, sitting beside Lilly said. 

"You know it," both Rose and Nissa said at once, causing the girls to start laughing.

"James, what have I said about talking to pretty girls," a cute boy asked.

"Ummm…… Not to let you do it, Sirius," James responded.

"Like they believe that. James, I do believe these lovely girls were not talking about you back there." Sirius, of course, was too busy studying each girl to notice James mouth: He's Gay, while waving his hands frantically. Once the girls started laughing, Sirius glanced at his friend, aware that he did something.  
"Boy, do I know the perfect person for you Sirius," Rose said.  
"Really, anyone I know," Sirius purred.  
"Not that you would want to. His name is Carter." The whole group of girls started laughing uncontrollably as Sirius gave James a questionable look.  
"James said you were gay," Luna said, trying to not drive the guys away. Sirius glared at his friend.  
"Let me tell you, we totally support you in your way of living," Rose said, reaching across the table to pat Sirius's hand.  
  
.

"Really, may I ask why," James asked wickedly.  
"Because, we're no stranger to that," Rose responded, grabbing Nissa's hand. Nissa smacked her hand away, pouting.  
"Gosh, Ca-- Nissa, what crawled up your butt and died today," Lilly asked, only to receive a glare.

"Boys, I'm Luna, the normal one. This is Rose, the lesbian. This is Lilly, the one with fake boobs. And this is Nissa, the one with something dead in her butt." Each girl glared at Brittany.

"You are so not normal," Rose argued as the guys gawked.

"I do not have something in my butt," Caitlyn whined.  
Lilly crossed her arms over her boobs. "I so wish yall wouldn't talk about my boobs so much."

"Why would you say there is something dead in my butt," Nissa whined even more.

"Because there is," Britt said.

"Luna, you're the……… ummm…. You're the……… You're the one the one……. Ah I give up. I hate you. You're too perfect." "As you should." "Heyyyyyy, Are you saying we're weird," Nat whined.

"Nothing gets past you," Nissa commented.

.  
"Girls, how bout we show you lot around tonight," Sirius asked.  
"I don't know… Are you going to bring more guys?" "Why do we need to? I think we can handle you all," James commented.  
**"Oh… Trust me. We're a handful," Rose said in a wicked way.  
**

**A/N:  
**Believe it or not, this is how my group **_really_** acts. 


	5. lesbians, orgies, and a plan

**"Oh, Trust me, We're a handful," Rose said in a wicked way.**  
  
"Well, we'll see about that," Sirius said as got up and sat down between Rose and Luna.  
  
"Hey, gorgeous, how you doing?"  
  
"Umm…. James," Lilly said, looking uncomfortable, "You just sat on my mashed potatoes. He got up and Lilly reached for her napkin. "I'm so sorry," Lilly said as she wiped off the potatoes with the napkin.  
  
"Well, what was it doing there in the first place," Nissa asked.  
  
"Ahhhh…… James is blushing," Rose cut in.  
  
"James, I think you found your equal," Sirius said as he put his arms around Luna and Rose,  
  
"Never mind this, Lilly," James said as he pulled out a stick. He chanted something as the girls looked at each other, clearly confused. They gasped slightly as the potato mark disappeared.  
  
"How did you do that," Luna asked. James and Sirius looked at each other, wondering what she meant.  
  
"It's a simple spell," a voice beside Luna said. "Just a easy…..." The clean-cut boy stopped at the girls' confused faces. "You lot have studied magic before, right?"  
  
"Oh…… magic…… no," Rose said as the boys' jaws dropped.  
  
"I heard American girls were slow but this is too much. Are you all muggle born," the boy asked.  
  
"Muggle born," Nissa asked, ignoring the remark about American girls.  
  
"You know……. Non-magic people." The boys exchanged interested looks. Everyone who came to Hogwarts had some idea of what they were about to face.  
  
"HEY!!!!!!!!! American girls are not slow!!!!!"  
  
"That's right Na-Lilly," Nissa said, patting the girl on the head. The girls glanced at each other. They were getting closer and closer to blowing their cover.  
  
"We're new to this whole thing. Long story. Maybe we'll tell yah some time. Anyways….. You were talking about showing us around," Luna said, clearly changing the subject. "What's in this place, by the way, I'm Luna," she said to the new boy while the rest of the group exchanged looks. They all felt tension in the air. Smiles were exchanged as Sirius removed his arm from around Luna.  
  
"Remus," the boy said, shaking Brittany's hand. "There is a forest surrounding the castle. Tons of classrooms and……."  
  
"Secret passageways," James added as the group of guys glared.  
  
"Cool," Nissa said.  
  
"There's also a lake," James said, towards the girls.  
  
"Really," Rose asked, her eyes gleaming wickedly. "Howa bout we go for a swim after this," she asked the girls.  
  
"Not possible," Remus said and the girls' excited faces dulled.  
  
"Unless, you don't get caught," James said to the girls in a hushed tone. Rose and Nissa exchanged excited looks.  
  
"I don't know if they should do that on their first day," Remus remarked.  
  
"Well, you have to promise that we won't get caught," Rose said.  
  
"And how are we supposed to do that," Sirius asked.  
  
"Take us through a secret passageway," Nissa said to James. James looked at Sirius pleading.  
  
"Fine. How old are you lot," Sirius asked.  
  
"Ahh…… around fifteen."  
  
"Awesome, you all are in our class," James said.  
  
"Well, the fifth girl Grffindor room is filled. They'll be in the guest room. That is a bit more complicated," Sirius said as Remus nodded. "we will pick up you girls around 9:00."  
  
"Sirius, Peter can't come. He'll let something slip again," James said. "Let's bring Matt."  
  
"Who's Matt," Luna asked.  
  
"Hey Matt," Remus called out down the table. "Come here for a second." A tall, thin, teen with long silky brown hair walked towards the end of the table. He gave a large smile to the girls and his dark blue eyes held each girl with mysterious power.  
  
"Yes," a smooth voice asked.  
  
"You want to come to the lake tonight with us and these lovely girls?"  
  
"Sure." He looked at the girls. "Hey, I'm Matt."  
  
"Hey. I'm Luna. This is Rose. This is Lilly. And this is…."  
  
"Nissa. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice you meet you all. I'm sorry but I have to go. See you lot later."  
  
"Damn….." The girls said in unison as Matt left.  
  
"Well. He was….. How do yall know him," Rose asked Sirius.  
  
"He's my brother," Remus said.  
  
"I'm starting to think we shouldn't have invited him," Sirius remarked and Nissa and Rose smirked.  
  
"I'm staring to think we got with the wrong guys," Rose said and the girls giggled.  
  
"Don't worry, Sirius, she stills wants to sleep with you," Nissa said, receiving a hit from Rose.  
  
"Really," Sirius purred.  
  
"No, I want to sleep with Lilly, sorry."  
  
"Wha???? Me and Nissa are together already, you know that."  
  
"Oh, Lilly, I've been meaning to tell you. Me and Luna have something now."  
  
"Excuse you!" The girls flinched, wondering why Brittany would ruin this moment. The guys all were looking at each other, wondering if the girls were serious. "You promised not to tell anyone about that," Brittany said, sending smiles back to the other girls' faces.  
  
"Brittany, didn't last night mean anything to you," Rose asked, seriously before the girls started laughing. The boys looked like they were picturing the orgy. People started getting up from their seats and Dumbledore came over.  
  
**"I'm sorry, but I have to interrupt this. Girls, it's time to see your rooms."**

.  
….

**A/N:  
**Doesn't this make you want to read more?? Gosh, my stories always move fast, sorry. I'm trying. 


End file.
